


Don't Fuck With My Brother (Fuck Me!)

by cjoycoolio



Series: Cjoyocoolio's Gallavich Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lip was the one to mess with Mandy instead of Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With My Brother (Fuck Me!)

”OH LIP GALLAGHER! MANDY TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID! NOW YOU’RE FUCKING GOING TO GET IT!” Mickey yelled from outside the Gallagher residence. Fortunate for Lip and Ian, Fiona was at work and the rest of the kids were at school. So it was just them who were in the house when they heard loud banging at their door.

Lip and Ian were on the couch watching a movie and passing a cigarette between each other. Ian quickly pulled his brother into the kitchen and slammed him on the fridge.

“Ian. What the fuck!?”  
“What the fuck did you do with Mandy. My best friend a.k.a. your girlfriend!?”  
“Well we got drunk last night and some things might of slipped””:

Ian glared down at his older brother, despite their ages he still was the taller one. “Like what exactly!”

Another banging rang from the door. “Gallagher open up or I’ll break down the door dammit!”

“Like I may have accidentally told her that I still fuck Karen”

Ian’s eyes widen in shock. He groaned. “Oh you’re so fucked Lip.”

Ian pulled away and sighed. “So now what? You going to let him beat you up?”

“Fuck no. Distract him. I’m going to make a run for it” Lip said as he zipped up his jacket and headed to the back door.

“Fine. I’ll do the best I can. But you fucking owe me on Lip”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Cya” Lip said as he opened the door and ran like his life depended on it and regarding the circumstances it kinda does.

Ian really wanted to run with Lip but what good would that do? Ian sighed deeply before opening the door.

“He’s not here.” He said as he opened the door. His eyes met blue. 

“Like I believe that shit. Where you hiding that little fucker” Mickey said as he sauntered of inside the house and past the red head.

Ian closed the door behind him as he followed Mickey inside the house. “I told you Mickey. He’s not here.”

Mickey went into the kitchen. “GALLAGHER. Get the fuck down here. No one fucks with my family you fucker!”

Ian sighed, his annoyance getting the better of him. He grabbed Mickey’s shoulders. “I told you he’s no-“

“Get the fuck off me!” Mickey yelled angrily before pushing him off him harshly. Ian was thrown onto the counter. He glared back at Mickey. He was not going to let him kick him around. Ian lunged at Mickey and punched him on the face.

“I know what he did was wrong but you don’t fucking touch my family with your fucking filthy hands!” Ian growled. At this Mickey punched him right back just as hard. This went on for a couple minutes before they were literally at each other’s throats. Suddenly Mickey ended up on top of Ian, both breathing hard. Next thing they knew Ian was fucking Mickey against the kitchen counter.


End file.
